


Like the devil's in your hands

by BabyDracky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Songfic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph is having sex in a regular basis with Jason. Tim is having sex in a regular basis with Jason. Though Steph and Tim are dating. What would happen when they discover that the both crave for more and for the very same man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the devil's in your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/gifts).



> Written for my 2010 Advent Calendar  
> Written for Shiny_Glor_Chan @ LJ

“You didn’t have to kill them” Steph whispered looking at the corpses of the two dealers lying on the cold floor.  
“We already talked about that, Blondie” I answered my voice as indifferent as always “This is my territory, you don’t come here”  
“As if! I’ll come everywhere I’m needed” she growled at me.  
“You weren’t needed” I said calmly but angry slowly walking to my bike “You nearly got shoot by them!”  
“I didn’t need you” she answered furious catching me by my jacket. I hissed in pain.  
Her eyes widened when she saw the blood.  
“You’re hurt!” she whispered looking for my wound with shaking hands.  
Yeah! Shit like that happens when you protect someone with your body.  
“Barely a scratch” I answered.  
She frowned.  
“Let’s go home” she said riding my bike.  
“No! You definitely don’t ride my bike” I cried.  
“I definitely am” she smiled at me wreathing on the seat like a cat in heat.  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Coming?” she smirked at me.  
I sat behind her, the scratch forgotten, and my dick hard as a rock.  
When we arrived to my flat she took her time to strip me from my jacket and my dirty shirt, carefully fondling me. She gently took care of my wound, a little scratch of nothing. I rolled my eyes once again.  
“Does it hurt?” she softly asked me, her hands still gloved brushing against the skin of my torso.  
“I think I might die” I mocked her.  
She smirked at me and bit her lower lip.  
“Shouldn’t we kiss it better then?” she asked me her lips already on my burning skin, her long blond hair brushing against my stomach.  
I was hard for twenty minutes now and thought I could explode any moment.  
“I think” I growled my hand grabbing her hair and leading her mouth lower “You should suck it better”  
“Always the romantic” she grinned at me.  
“Wouldn’t deceive such a pretty and hungry lady” I teased her.  
Her mouth slowly opened and I felt her hungry tongue playing with the head of my cock, she’s always been such a tease. I growled, catch her slim neck in a strong hand and throw my dick deep in her welcoming mouth. She gagged but didn’t withdraw, she never had before. She liked feeling me deep into her, whereas her mouth, her pussy or her ass.  
She is always so demanding.  
I accelerated my thrust wanting to come into her warmth so badly. She suddenly squeeze the base of my dick when I felt like I’d come.  
“Not yet, pretty boy” she smirked at me.  
She is always so commanding.  
I growled and trusted my head against the wall waiting for the sweet torture to begin once again knowing that when she’ll be done, she’ll go because his boyfriend his waiting for her home. 

 

♥♥♥♥♥

 

“Bruce will be furious if he hears about your plans “I said to Tim looking at the big screen in the Batcave where the files of some new bandits are lining up.  
“Yes” he admitted sighing “but you won’t tell him”  
I looked into his eyes; they can be so hard sometimes.  
“I won’t” I confirmed.  
He nodded comforted. I’m always surprised when I see Tim trusting me. I definitely didn’t deserve his thrust.  
“I should better go” I said having understood and took in all the data.  
“Sure” he answered but I could feel him tensed “I’m going to shower”  
I definitely could understand an invitation when I heard one.  
I let him go to the basement showers, I gave him enough time to feel a little more anxious and eager, when I’m sure Tim would be naked and warm, I entered the showers, throwing my outfit on the wet floor.  
I stood behind him, my body barely brushing against his, my teeth nibbling against his shoulder, the tender skin of his neck.  
“Please” he whimpered, his body leaning against mine, his head coming to rest on my shoulder.  
“Please” he whispered once again his tight cute little ass rubbing against my hard on.  
He is always so demanding.  
I slammed his slimmer frame against the cold tiles, a powerful hand around the nape of his neck, my feet spreading his legs.  
“Is that what you’re begging for, little bird” I growled into his ear.  
“Yeah, please, Jay” he whimpered, his whole body trembling.  
He is always so submitting.  
I growled and trusted myself hard into his tight little hole. I slipped surprisingly easily.  
“Did you prepare yourself for me, Birdie?” I smirked.  
“I… I did” he stuttered while I thrust hard once again into him.  
“It’s what you got when you play with the big guys” I told him, thrusting hard and quickly into his slimmer frame.  
He was moaning shamelessly, he’ll be done soon now and then I’ll have to go because his girlfriend would be waiting for him to go back home.

 

♥♥♥♥♥

 

You could have thought that villains wouldn’t be a problem on Christmas Eve but in Gotham City, a Christmas couldn’t be a proper Christmas without some villains showing up, they were our Santas.  
I got back to my flat, exhausted and bitter.  
Christmas night was over for me and I didn’t even have enough fun. I did hold a grudge towards those losers! They couldn’t even make it to me for Christmas Eve!  
When I arrived on the roof of my building I could already tell someone is waiting for me in my little mansard. I entered through the window and find my visitors sitting at my table drinking some coffee; I hoped they’d have made some for me.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” I asked provocation clear in my voice.  
“You knew!” accused Tim, nearly growling.  
“And you never told us” concluded Steph holding tight on her mug.  
I sighed. I really wasn’t ready to play tonight, I just wanted to sprawl on my bed and sleep over Christmas Eve.  
“It wasn’t my secrets to share” I answered, honest.  
“You used us” accused Tim once again, angry.  
“Tim, don’t” pleaded Steph.  
Steph would always be the one to try to make thing right when Tim would look for conflict.  
“You used me” I answered looking straight at them.  
“No!” cried Steph “We would never!”  
She looked at Tim looking for some kind of help. The boy was staring at the floor.  
“Jay” she gently said coming to me “I need you. We need you”  
She gently caressed my check.  
“We found each other here because we didn’t want to let you celebrate Christmas alone. We never talked about it but we’re here. Both of us.  
“You better go home” I answered not really sure of what was happening here and a little scared I have to admit.  
“You know, we won’t” she smiled at me.  
Slowly, she got up to her tip-toe and kissed my lips lovingly.  
In spite of my fears and apprehension I just couldn’t refuse her. I returned the kiss, my hand running around her slim waist.  
She broke the kiss and my heart sank. Though, it was until I saw Tim standing in front of us, biting his lips nervously.  
“Come here” she gently commanded and he did.  
I felt his shaking hand ran through my hair and he hungrily kissed me. I kissed him back, as fierce and as hungry.  
“This is really hot” I heard Steph whispered against my ear before nibbling on my neck.  
I growled into the kiss and ear Tim laughed.  
“Merry Christmas” he said against my lips.  
Merry Christmas indeed. 

 

♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
